


Tug and Pull

by InspireTheFire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, EVERYTHING IS ANGST, Enemies to Lovers, Everybody Ships Them, Everyone is bad ass, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear to Love, Han Solo Lives, Heterosexual Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren Redemption, M/M, Making Out, Minor Character Death, OC is a BAMF, Occasional light violence, Occasional swearing, Pregnancy, Romance, Romantic Angst, Snoke is an Ass, Started out soft, The dark side never dies, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Went Downhill From There, innuendos, unprotected sex, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspireTheFire/pseuds/InspireTheFire
Summary: The First Order has fallen, Snoke is dead and unfortunately, so is Luke Skywalker, leaving his brief apprentice Rey the last true jedi. The new monarch of the order universe is looking to make some new, hopefully peaceful changes. Kylo Ren is all for it- his mind preoccupied with his his growing guilt- but is everyone else on board?Things come from bad to slight less bad and Ren is suddenly encaptured by a pretty princess that is more than she seems. Follow as they try to bring peace to the universe, and have their own discourse along the way.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Okay-ish summary but it doesnt cover most of the plot. Its really a roller coaster and Im working on easing up on the angst. lol ignore grammar errors and such. Enjoy!





	Tug and Pull

I walked swiftly to the throne room of the palace. My familys palace, the royal Rachnid family of Arachnidia. I am Nikira the princess, second oldest of the Rachnid family. My father, Keelias the king and my brother Tajkeelis the crown prince and heir to throne. Then there were the two youngest, the third oldest, my brother Adante and the sweet princess, Cresilia.  
My family was close to the first order. In ways that made my spine shiver. My father was the far yet still closest relative of the Supreme Leader Snoke. Creepy I know… but despite the supposed connection, the only kind of gray my family showed was in the position of the war. My father supported the First Order but did little else. Supplies when asked, shelter if needed. But the citizens of Arachnidia are kept far from the traingin corps of the First Order.  
Anyways, it was a regular stormy day in the capital of the Arachnidian start system, where my palace and home was, that my father called an emergency meeting with the Nobles and royal family. Cresilia ran besides me, more excited tan nervous since it was a rare time she was allowed to attend meetings. I was scared however, if my father thought it big enough to include the royal family it must be too big for just the council to be involved. Not to mention I suspected something to be wrong when I felt a ginormous tugging in my gut when I went out for a morning ride today…  
My tricilcorn, Greta reered on it's hind legs as I yanked on the reigns sharply.  
I gripped my gut in pain as the tugging feeling got bigger. I whispered an apology and brush my and over one of the two heads of my black coated companion.  
The tugging feeling was different than the past few times. It was pulling me to the right, off the path and into the forest.  
‘Should I…’I contemplated but as the tugging became more insistent I decided indulging the force this one time woudnt hurt anybody.  
I followed it almost a half hour off the path, my ride jumping over stumps, rocks and the occasional fallen tree. It got denser before it suddenly opened up to a clearing. It smelled like burned oil and… blood.  
I eased off the tricilcorn and walked towards the middle of the clearing. There was beaten down grass everywhere and signs of a ship landing here.  
I gasped and cover my mouth in shock at the sight.  
There was a man, laying face down on the grass. I look around, hoping whoever dropped this poor guy here was planning on coming back but no one was in sight. Nor the ship that must have been long gone by now. I carefully kneel down and push by his shoulder, tipping him on his back.  
There… in the middle of his chest was a charred circle. Almost like he was stabbed with a… a lightsaber. A sound like a raspy breath came from the man and I jump up. How was he alive?  
Some one must have healed him. That wound looke serious…. He needs help.  
I make a decision and call my mount forward. With care and surprising strength I host the man up and drape him over the front of Gretas back.  
“Come on girl.” I say as I got on behind him and ride towards the palace. It was barely dusk, I could sneak him in behind the stables and up to my room… but first.  
I look down at his back, where it looked like someone couldn't finish the healing process and a crater from the lightsaber was. I closed my eyes and placed my hands carefully around the chared black skin. It pierced his spine. I’d need to heal that first.  
I focused solely on the bone in his back, imagining it growing and repairing itself. As I focused I felt the tugging in my gut diminishing to a low throb and my head ache lessening. Fatigue filled me but when I was done with the spine, imagining it complete and intach I open my eyes to see the wound looking much better, there was even flesh where there hadnt been and the sickly diseased look was gone. I felt my eyes droop but I spoor my mount on again and ignore the feeling. The mans wellbeing was the most important thing at the moment.  
I had managed to take the man back to the palace and smuggle him to my room. A droid was subtly borrowed from the medical wing and it repaired most of what I couldn't in the chest and back before giving me medical supplies and pain drugs. Then I promptly wiped it's memory bay and sent it back to the med wing.  
If anyone knew that I had the man in my room… they would probably demand he be put in a cell or let him succumb to his wounds.  
Especially since it was Han Solo.


End file.
